Alex and Olivia’s Tiny Book of Drabbles
by shakeahand55
Summary: This is just 3 small drabbles about Alex and Olivia I did one night when I couldn’t sleep. I will do more when the muse hits me but for now this is complete.


**Title: **Alex and Olivia's Tiny Book of Drabbles

**Author: **shakeahand55

**Summary: **This is just 3 small drabbles about Alex and Olivia I did one night when I couldn't sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them sadly because Dick Wolf and NBC do, but you'd know if I did because Alex and Olivia would have gotten together years ago.

**Beta:** None [I know I should get one]

**Note:** I may do more whenever the muse hits me and update here but for now I'll mark it complete. Also, the drabbles contained in this fanfiction story may or may not make sense, may confuse you or leaving you wondering why on Earth it exists right now, so you have been warned.

* * *

**Drabble # 1**

She put down the phone and then picked it up again, she wasn't ready she couldn't do this, she wasn't ready for this yet.

She couldn't call her up and ask her out…maybe she could get Elliot or Fin to do it for her, but of course she couldn't do that, then Alex would think she was an idiot.

She'd have to ask her herself, maybe she could write her an email, no even that was to hard, it didn't seem as personal as she wanted, maybe she'd write her a letter, slip it into one of the case files, or get someone to slip it under her office door after lunch today.

"Hey 'Liv you going to phone or what?" she looked up to see her partner smirking at her "no I'm going to write her a letter and your going to slip it under her office door for me" she smiled and hung up the phone, she would get a date with Alex somehow even if she was to chicken to ask her face to face.

* * *

**Drabble # 2**

"I need a new cell phone" Alex bust out laughing "wow talk about random" Olivia hit her with the pillow she pulled out from under her head.

"What, I do my contract is up and I'm sick of it, I want something new, something I can actually use that's not…I don't know, so old" Alex rolled onto her side and looked her right in the eye, the sheet falling from just over her breasts to her hips as she moved.

"Ok so you need a new phone, whatever we can go look around tomorrow but are you this random interviewing suspects?" Alex asked "no I'm not…why" Olivia asked, eyebrow raised.

"How do I know your mind is on me whenever we're watching a movie or in bed? You could being thinking about your computer or your credit card bill" Alex said, pulling herself up and leaning on her elbows, she kicked the sheet that had fallen even lower and was covering her legs completely off herself.

She was struggling not to laugh and keeping her face straight as she watched Olivia's face actually get worried as she took in what Alex was saying.

"I am so thinking about you in bed!" she blurted out as she bolted upright, the sheet also falling down her body to pool in her lap.

"So are you thinking about me now, or your need for a new cell phone?" Alex asked as she moved one of her legs to lay on top of Olivia's that was still under the sheet.

Alex smiled and let out a small laugh "so no more random out bursts?" she asked, Olivia shook her head "nope only to tell you how much…I so do think about you in bed you know…and every moment of the day" she said.

Alex laughed fully now "I know I was just joking, but really you need to stop being so random like that, people who don't know you would think your brain damaged or something" she smiled.

"Don't worry I know a good phone you can get tomorrow, and the contract is pretty good, but I'm sure I could get a few more things put on it for you…maybe like picture or video texting for free" she laughed as Olivia fell back, putting the pillow over her face.

Alex laughed as she heard Olivia's laugh from under the pillow "then you can become the one who says the random things all the time when I send you texts and videos" Olivia mumbled out from under the pillow as she laughed even harder.

* * *

**Drabble # 3**

**_Note: I don't know anything about being allergic to something, I'm just going on what I know._**

"You gotta help me I'm going nuts" Alex said as she pulled Olivia into the Ladies Room on the third floor of the DA's Office building, where her office and the other ADAs offices for other NYPD squads were located.

Olivia just went along with her and let her girlfriend pull her forcefully into the washroom of a very public and not to mention work place in a almost crazed rush.

"Help me please, I'm dying here" Alex said again as she rotated her shoulders as if she was trying to get something off her back or her shoulders.

"Ok, ok calm down, what do you want? Your acting like a crazy woman, and pulling me in here like that you sure as hell made me think you've gone off the deep end" Olivia said as she leaned against the sink's counter top and crossed her arms.

She watched as Alex started to pull her blouse out from her skirt and unbutton a few top buttons then turn around and lift her blouse giving Olivia a clear view of her creamy white back and the white back of her lace bra.

"Scratch my back…oh god scratch my god damn back" Olivia laughed and moved closer to start scratching when she noticed around where the bra straps sit and where the back connects together, Alex's back was red and breaking out in hives.

"Alex…are your breasts itchy too?" Olivia asked as she placed her cold hands on Alex's back, she heard her yelp and then sigh as her hands made the rash stop itching.

"Yes, but my back has been driving me nuts all day, why?" she asked "come on scratch that's what I brought you here for, not to talk, use the nails I know you have until you bite them all off before the end of the day" Alex said as she wiggled about trying to get some relief for her back.

"Alex…I think your having an allergic reaction to the material your bra's made of" Olivia said moving her hands to Alex's shoulders.

"I can get you some allergy medicine and some cream you can put on for now but you have to lose the bra soon before these hives or your reaction get's any worse" Olivia said pulling her hand away and pulling Alex's blouse back down.

"I'm on lunch, so you should take a lunch break too and change and take some pills…I don't know if I have anything like Benadryl that would help but we could go the drug store and get something then you could get a clean bra from my place and toss this out" Olivia said as Alex sighed and fixed her blouse into her skirt and did up the buttons.

"Alright, I'll tell Liz I need an hour, how the hell was I to know I'd be allergic to my damn bra…man it's a nice one too I just bought it" Alex said sadly.

She was still as itchy as she was when she came in the washroom, but at least she'd get something to stop the itch soon and she'd get to have lunch with Olivia out of the deal.

So she would handle being itchy for the next 10 minutes or how ever long it took for them to get some Benadryl or some cream to help her, but if it took longer then that she may go postal because she could only last so much longer, she'd had this itch problem for hours now.


End file.
